Tim Tim's Bizarre Adventure : Bonds are unbreakable
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Summary: Timmy lost his godparents because of the Fairy Council. They figured he causes too many problems than solving them, but they let him keep his memories along with stuff. Timmy went through a different phase he displayed a new attitude which turned a lot of his heads. He started displaying weird energy, and he was shot by a golden arrow. Stand / Hamon user Timmy Turner .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Odd Parent or Jojo's Bizzare Adventure but I own this story. **

**Summary: Timmy lost his godparents because of the Fairy Council. They figured he cause too many problems than solving them but they let him keep his memories along with stuff. Timmy went through a different phase he displayed a new attitude which turned a lot of his heads. He started displaying weird energy and he was shot by a golden arrow.**

**Turner Home **

Timmy Turner is on his bed crying about his blue eyes at what happens a minute with his god family with the Fairy Council in Fairy world with the decision that they made him greatly upset which at explain why he is crying in the first place.

_**(Flashback )**_

_**Fairy World - Fairy Council **_

_**The fairy council looks at Timmy Turner as he stood in the middle of the courtroom with a neutral gaze on their faces as they looked at the ten-year-old bucktooth boy in pink as all the fairies look on with angry gazes on their faces. **_

_**A fairy council member said, " Timothy Tiberius Turner we the council of Fairies find you reckless of having Cosmo and Wanda and we stripped them from you ."**_

_**The crowd of fairy all cheered at the decision that the council made and some of the members of the crowd smirked at thought of not dealing with spoiled bucktoothed brat any longer.**_

_**Cosmo and Wanda had a look of relived on their faces as they heard the verdict that was made along with smirks on their face when they saw Timmy 's face is a look of shock and betrayal.**_

_**Wanda mocked "You think we liked being forced to help clean your mess Sport ?"**_

**Cosmo taunted " Wow you are even dumber than me and that saying something ."**

**Everyone laughed at Timmy and he was sent back to his room which is messy so he decided to pick the junk around the with tears in his to process what happened.**

_**(Flashback Over)**_

Timmy wiped his eyes and his eyes they shined with a new determination to change along with forgetting about the traitors that he once called his God family along with standing up for himself against bullies and making it up to people.

Timmy said, " I will change but not for fairy cocksuckers ."

Timmy takes off his pink cap to throw it away in the trash bin in his room along with the pictures he took with Cosmo and Wanda in their happier times.

Timmy goes to his closet to get rid of all his pink clothing along with his pink hats to began the new change of his character to move on from the life he had with his former godparents.

Timmy said, " They're all gone ."

Timmy head downstairs to see his parents having a conversation but they got silent when they saw Timmy who is looking at them with a serious look on his face as he looks at them.

Timmy 's mom asked, " Is there is something you need sweetie ?"

Timmy asked, "Mother can you take to the mall to buy new clothes ."

This surprised the parents because their son wants to change his wardrobe but they are curious why the sudden change in clothing that he became so fond of since he was an infant.

Timmy's mom asked, " Sweetie why do you want to change your clothing ?"

Timmy said, " Well I want to change my outfit because I got sick of tired of wearing them ."

The parents looked at each other and in concern but shook it off thinking it just a phase for kids so Mrs. Turner to Timmy to the mall to buy some new clothes from several stores including Hot Topic that has a buy one and get one free t-shirt.

Timmy heads to his room with his newly acquired items on his neatly made bed and he went to the window to see that still daylights out so he decides to head out to get some fresh air.

Timmy heads outside of the house sitting on his porch he hears sounds of crying coming over at Vicky's home as he sees a girl that has black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes. Her glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses because they are shaped differently, they have blue lenses, and her eyelashes are attached to them. She wears purple braces on her teeth without a wire, possibly for an overbite which is seen sometimes when she smiles. She is around Timmy's height and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black shoes with tears out of her eyes.

Timmy asked " Tootie are you alright ?''

Tootie turns around to see Timmy looking at her with concern which caused her to look at to look happy but then changed to anger causing him to step back at the look of hatred that Tootie is displaying.

Tootie said sternly " Hello Timmy ."

Timmy looks down in guilt remembering the times when Tootie was just trying to to be nice to him when they were younger but he repaid her by being an absolute jerk to her by pelting her with water balloons with his friends.

Timmy said, " Look I'm sorry for treating you like shit and I know there are no excuses for what I did."

Tootie looked taken back by Timmy usage of a swear word and she notices that he looks sincere for he apologize but she has her doubt thinking that he has his friends waiting for her to prank her.

Tootie asked, " What the prank this time or is it the water balloon ?"

Timmy scratches his head in embarrassment remembering that nasty prank he pulled on her in his treehouse with his friends hitting her with balloons but Tootie just wanted to play with him along with Chester and AJ.

Tootie started pounding Timmy in the chest but Timmy just took it thinking that he deserves it for treating Tootie like crap and Tootie burst into tears causing Timmy to look at her in sadness as he sees her break down.

Tootie crashes into Timmy's chest crying into his pink shirt hugs Tootie causing her to cry on his shoulder as she lets out tears of sadness from her eyes in the warm in embrace of Timmy.

**(****.Shiro Sagisu-A requiem Bleach ost )**

Tootie said, " My sister hate me, I have no friends ."

Timmy said, " We can be friends and surrogate sibling ."

Tootie perked up at what he is said and she checked her ears to make sure she wasn't hearing things that but Timmy looked her in the eyes to see if he is serious and not pranking her.

Timmy said, " I will never hurt you again and I solemnly swear ."

Tootie asked, " You promise ?"

Timmy nodded and ruffles her hair causing Tootie to smile that radiates happiness that Timmy is running away from her or pranking her like usual.

Timmy lets go of her and when he was about to walk Tootie grab his hand which caused Timmy to turn only for Tootie to slam her lips on Timmy'd which surprised him but he allowed to happen.

Tootie said shyly "I know you don't feel the same but I wanted it out of my system so see you later Tim Tim ."

Timmy bid her goodbye and he walks with a smile on his young as of what he did for Tootie along with apologizing for the terrible stuff he has done to her along with his friends but he felt a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Timmy thought " Tim Tim huh ?"

As Timmy walk to his house he sees his parents looking at him proudly causing Timmy to look confused at their looks.

Timmy asked, " What going on ?"

Timmy's Dad said, " You apologized to Tootie like a real man, unlike Dinklberg ."

Timmy shakes his head at his antic against a nice guy like Dinklberg but he brushed it to side to focus on what his parents are saying.

Timmy's mom said, " You apologize to Tootie is a step in manhood and I'm proud of it ."

Timmy heads upstair and he changes into his pajamas to get ready for a new beginning that will appear tomorrow morning.

Timmy thought" I wonder what tomorrow will bring ."

As Timmy turn off the light his hand crackle with orange electricity when he went to sleep in his bed for a new frontier of changes.

**(Roundabout -Yes )**

**To be Continued **

**Author notes: Hey guys this dannyrock122 and I need a stand for Timmy and who should be the Dio / Kira / Diavavlo in this in this story and who should Timmy be paired up with. Tootie can't not a choice because Timmy sees her as a little sister . Give me some Hamon attacks guys and I need help with creating an opening to this so if you got any ideas please PMS me and the ideas for the stand. Timmy will be like Jonathan, Joesph, Jotaro, and Johnny.**


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**Disclaimer: I just own this story but I don't own Jojo Bizzare Adventure or Fairy odd Parents ." I found Timmy's stand and the winner is Tusk from Steel ball run which is Johnny Joestar 's stand and Johnny Joestar is an alternative version of Johnathan Joestar.**

**(Stand Proud by Jin Hashimimoto Opening to Tim Tim's Bizzare Adventure: Bonds are Unbreakable )**

**Timmy is walking with a scowl on his faces as he sees his friends on the ground in pain seeing a dark male silhouette in the distance looking at Timmy which caused Timmy to bring out his Hamon.**

**Soshite tsudoishi **STARDUST

**Timmy rushes at the dark silhouette and fires HamonBarrage of punches at the dark silhouette hitting him the body causing him to fly up in the air and Timmy finishes it with his arm stretching towards the male silhouette.**

**Timmy cried " Zoom Punch.''**

**Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete**

**(summoned in the awakening of a century-old (catastrophe)**

**Otoko Tachi wa mukau**

**(And all these (brave) men must face now)**

**Toki no Suna wo koeru Journey**

**(A race beyond the sands of time with this journey)**

**A giant Stone mask appears and blood is splashed on the center of the mask causing a spike to out of the outer part of it causing it to drop the floor landing at the feet of Remy Buxaplenty.**

**Remy puts on the mask and his eyes turn from green to black as the mask slides down his face on to ground causing him to go into Dio 's pose with his hair wild and with vampire fangs. **

**Remy screeches " **_**WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**_

**Timmy breathes causing his Hamon to release an aura of orange energy causing him to struck a Johnathan Joestar pose with his right hand covering his face covered in Hamon as he fires several punches at rapid speed.**

**Timmy cried " Feel the beat of my Hamon sunlight yellow Overdrive ."**

**Kusari no you tsunaru Karami au KARMA**

**(Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma)**

**Hikari de Tatsu sadame**

**(A destiny to end it all with platinum light)**

**Timmy puts his hands in the shape of a gun firing a fingernail bullet with blue ring int he fingernails along with his stand [TUSK ACT 4 ] coming out of the fingernail bullet with its fist in front of Timmy protecting him.**

**Tusk said "**_**CHUMIMI~IN**_** ."**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across (and beyond))**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD)**

**[ TUSK ACT 4] fires a barrage of punches at rapid speed the cause different holes in the screen.**

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Tojirareteta Toki ni**

**(Undaunted by the confines of time)**

**Hi no Hikari abiseru no wa dare da**

**(They are the ones to whom the sunlight shines (fervently bright))**

**Mirai nokosu kibou**

**((Burdened with) the task to save the future))**

**Nagare Hoshi no CRUSADERS**

**((They are the) Stardust Crusaders)**

**Kakeru no wa inochi Mamoru Beki ai to**

**(Wagering their lives for the ones that they truly hold dear)**

**CARD wa kubareta**

**(A Tarot card was dealt (for each one))**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Tachi hadakaru**

**(Against all those obstacles)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Teki wo taoshi**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Timmy smirks at vampire Remy who in returned scowled back at him firing his space ripper stingy eyes at him but Timmy uses the Sendo Hamon wave kick to block it.**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Paving one's own road with the vision of spirit, STAND PROUD)**

**Yami no Naka warau senaka wo**

**(With an echoing laughter deep dark within)**

**Sagashi Ooi motomeru Otoko no**

**(The chase is on, dead set to search for that one man)**

**Sono ashi oto REQUIEM**

**(Footsteps (creaking along with) that Requiem)**

**Sabaku ni hibiku**

**((All while leaving) their mark in the desert)**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across and beyond)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD!)**

**(opening over )**

**Turner 's resident- Timmy 's room **

Timmy changed from a shallow selfish cocky short ten-year-old to a more smarter, polite willing to fight back tall eleven years old after the betrayal of his godparents on that fateful day.

Timmy still has his brown hair but with black highlights and his body under wents, some changes as well from skinny to a slim build with abs but the big change was his teeth when he got them fixed.

Timmy said, " I'm new and improve ."

Timmy looks in the mirror seeing that he is wearing fitted that outlined his abs, sleeveless shirt with a purple hoodie and fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots along with a necklace of a cross around his neck.

Timmy walks downstairs to get to the bus before it leaves without him and he sees his parents scrambling with their workbags.

Timmy thought fondly " _Something will never change_ ."

The parents stop their scrambling to see Timmy and they put on their million-dollar smile on their faces when they see their son down.

Parents said, " Good morning Timmy ."

Timmy said, " Good morning ."

Timmy goes to the table and he sees his breakfast is on the plate waiting for him with a glass of orange next to the plate along with a napkin. He gets in his seat and he eats his breakfast calmly enjoying and he finishes it while drinking his cup of orange juice.

He takes the cup and plate to the sink to wash it before the bus so he can get to school. He cleans the plate and the cup which he puts both of them the tray but he hears the bus causing him to rush over to the door but he waves to his parents.

Timmy said, " By Mom and Dad ."

Timmy sees the bus and he gets on he hears sounds of gaspings people as he sees all eyes on him along with the bus driver whose jaws is on the ground causing Timmy to look at them amusement on his face.

Timmy said, " Your next line is Timmy Turner is that you ."

The bus driver asked, " Timmy Turner is that you?"

The bus driver then gasps in shock at what the said and Timmy just nodded his to go sit with his friends who are sitting in the normal seats looking very shocked to see Timmy's new appearance.

Chester asked, " What happen to you, Timmy ?"

Timmy had a crestfallen look on his face but he shook it off replacing it with a bright look on his face which caused Chester and Aj at this new behavior of their long-time friend.

Timmy said "It nothing guys ."

Chester and Aj looked at Timmy but shrugged at thinking something must happen to Timmy that caused him to change from a weird child that wears pink to a what sitting next to them but they feel this new persona will be permanent.

The bus stops and he turns on the announcement on the bus as everyone got an excited look on their faces of what to come

The bus driver said, " Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the Pretty and Popular so sit back and submit ."

Trixie Tang comes up from the steps of the bus to pose as the students excluding Timmy and the popular kids bowed to her which caused Timmy rolled his eyes thinking about what made chase after this shallow witch.

The students chanted" We are not worthy ."

Timmy thought " Yare Yare Daze ."

Trixie Tang walks through the aisle of the bus looking at each student see their worth but she said none of them are worthy for her as she got closer to my seat my friend expected me to push them off but they are when Timmy rolls his eyes.

Chester asked, " Timmy what is up with you ?"

Aj said, " Yeah normally you would push us out of the seat ."

Timmy said, " Let just say I looked back at how I treated people and I wanted to change ."

Trixie is now by Timmy aisle and she sees Timmy new look which causes her to look surprised but she disguised it well with a smile that flashes her pearly white teeth but this just makes annoyed at what she is doing but before she can open her mouth.

Timmy said " Your next line Hello Empty Seat bus and what up with the new get up ."

Trixie asked" Hello Empty seat bus and what up with the new get up ?''

Trixie gasp in shock and she along with Chester and Aj looked at Timmy in shock at what he did but Timmy just raised an eyebrow in confusion at why the three is looking at him.

Timmy asked " What ?''

Trixie said, " You knew what I was about to say ."

Timmy said, " So you call me that fucking name all the time Tang ."

All the children on the bus flinched at the curse word that came out of Timmy's mouth but looked shocked at Timmy calling the popular girl by her last name instead of her first name which caused surprised them because Timmy always calls her Trixie.

Trixie thought " _What going with Timmy_ ?''

Trixie is surprised that the boy who she has a secret crush on is acting out of character instead of his normal self who talks to inanimate objects with wear pink and profess his love to her. Trixie looks at Timmy in worry because this isn't the that everyone knew.

Tad said, " Trix forget that loser and come sit with us ."

Chad said, " Yeah forget him and hang with your friend ."

Veronica said, " Like yeah forget that loser Trix ."

Veronica thought " Y_es he is turning down that bitch Trixie and mama loves what she sees in her baby_ ."

Veronica licks her lips with her tongue as she looks at Timmy with a hungry gaze on her face as she sees his abs which makes her want to rub them.

Trixie said, " You guys are right and later loser ."

Trixie walks over to her friends' aisle and she looks back at to see him smile at her but she is shocked to Timmy giving her the middle finger while staring directly in the eyes while his friends looked shocked at what he did.

Timmy whispered, " Fuck you how bout that ?"

The bus made it to the school and everyone comes out of the bus slowly not eager enough to go to class but they got the surprise of their life when they got to their homeroom instead of seeing Mr. Crocker they see is a man of medium height and athletic build with a long fair-haired mullet and a large scar across the left cheek, leading from his nose to his jaw. His typical attire consists of a three-piece dark suit with a tie and a bowler hat looking at them with a warm smile.

The man said a British accent " My name is and I will be taking over for Mr. Crackpot ."

The students cheered including Timmy who thought he had to deal with the crackpot for another but he doesn't want to celebrate too soon because this Speedwagon guy is a new face.

Speedwagon said, " Today I will be giving you students a lesson in history ."

Speedwagon goes over to his desk and get his black bag which caused me along my fellow students to get curious what inside in the bag.

Speedwagon pull out a glass case that has a stone mask that has the appearance of a somewhat-masculine face, its eyeholes sharp and somewhat slanted. It has a small mouth in either a neutral position or a slight smile, with full lips, and small fangs resting on the bottom lip. A ridge emerges from the bottom of the forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead.

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ

(MENACING)

That how Timmy can describe the mask menacing and Speedwagon told them between the 12th and 16th century, an ancient Aztec ritual took place in Mexico, where a man wearing a Stone Mask sacrificed a young woman. The man's tribe tried to conquer the world with the help of the Stone Mask and its powers, before suddenly disappearing from history.

The bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom but not without saying goodbye to Mister Speedwagon who just wave them goodbye them with a friendly smile on his scarred face as they walk out.

Timmy thought"_ Interesting and Speedwagon checks out for me _."

Timmy is walking and he a familiar laugh followed by even familiar female screaming to stop along with a second female voice that near the lockers section as he sees Tootie along with Trixie being harassed by Francis which caused Timmy to narrow his eyes along with with notice his surroundings.

Timmy said, " Alright Francis cut the shit ."

Francis notices Timmy and he smirks at him as he focuses his attention on Timmy as he walked over to him but Timmy held his ground while looking at Francis with a glare on his face.

Timmy said, " Pick on someone your gender ."

Francis said, " Fine by me Puny Turner ."

**( Joesph Joester theme New york Jo Jo from JoJo Bizzare Adventure Allstar Battle )**

Francis reaches in his left pocket but Timmy smirks confusing the three people at why is he smirking when he is going to get hurt but they get their answer.

Timmy said," If you are looking for you brass knuckle check your back pocket ."

Francis checked his left pocket and he pulled out the brass knuckle causing three of them to gasp in shock that Timmy's guess was correct which caused Timmy to smirk.

Timmy said, "Your next line is You little shit how did you know they were back there ."

Francis asked, " You little shit how did you know they were back there?"

Francis gasped so did the girls which caused Timmy to smirk again along with giving the come at me gesture which snapped Francis at stupefied expression to charges at Timmy but he falls on his face which caused the girls to look confused along with Francis.

Timmy said Check your shoes ."

Francis rolled over to see that his shoes were tied together which caused the two girls and Francis to look shocked at the shoes then Timmy at how fast he had to be too tied them together.

Timmy said, " Your Next line is Turner how are you able to do this ."

Francis Demanded, " Turner how were you able to do this ?"

Timmy runs at Francis and curb stomps him to canvas causing him to bleed from the nose as Timmy 's foot crashed into Francis's face.

Tootie yelled, " TIM TIM !"

Tootie jumps on Timmy and gives him a bone-crushing which caused him to flinch in pain at the display of affection from his surrogate little sisters but he forgot about Trixie who had a look of jealous on her face when sees this.

Trixie thought " _That should be me and Tim Tim that a cute name_ ."

Trixie said, " Get a room lover birds and just because you save me doesn't mean anything Tommy ."

Timmy stops hugging Tootie and turns around to give Trixie a glare that sent shivers down her spine which surprised her that she is the one receiving the glare instead of Tootie ."

Timmy said, " Let get something straight Tang I didn't do it to help you but I did it to help my sister Tootie and you were just in the way so do me a favor and kindly piss off ."

Timmy and Tootie walk away from Trixie leaving her behind to look very shocked along with a hurt expression on her face when Timmy said those things to her which caused tears to come out of her eyes along with falling on her butt hugging her legs with tears coming down her eyes.

Trixie thought "_ I pushed him too far didn't I _."

**(Yes - Roundabout )**

**To be continued **

**Author notes Hey readers and this the next chapter to Tim Tim 's Bizzare Adventure. I hope you like the opening along with the sound effect and the special guest in the form of Robert Speedwagon and the stone mask. Should Chester and Aj become stand users too? Also, submit your character in this story with a faded stand. Got any ideas PMS or put it in the reviews box and tell me should Trixie get a stand too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I just own this story but I don't own Jojo Bizzare Adventure or Fairy odd Parents ." I found Timmy's stand and the winner is Tusk from Steel ball run which is Johnny Joestar 's stand and Johnny Joestar is an alternative version of Johnathan Joestar.**

**(Stand Proud by Jin Hashimimoto Opening to Tim Tim's Bizzare Adventure: Bonds are Unbreakable )**

**Timmy is walking with a scowl on his faces as he sees his friends on the ground in pain seeing a dark male silhouette in the distance looking at Timmy which caused Timmy to bring out his Hamon.**

**Soshite tsudoishi STARDUST**

**Timmy rushes at the dark silhouette and fires HamonBarrage of punches at the dark silhouette hitting him the body causing him to fly up in the air and Timmy finishes it with his arm stretching towards the male silhouette.**

**Timmy cried " Zoom Punch.''**

**Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete**

**(summoned in the awakening of a century-old (catastrophe)**

**Otoko Tachi wa mukau**

**(And all these (brave) men must face now)**

**Toki no Suna wo koeru Journey**

**(A race beyond the sands of time with this journey)**

**A giant Stone mask appears and blood is splashed on the center of the mask causing a spike to out of the outer part of it causing it to drop the floor landing at the feet of Remy Buxaplenty.**

**Remy puts on the mask and his eyes turn from green to black as the mask slides down his face on to ground causing him to go into Dio 's pose with his hair wild and with vampire fangs.**

**Remy screeches " WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**Timmy breathes causing his Hamon to release an aura of orange energy causing him to struck a Johnathan Joestar pose with his right hand covering his face covered in Hamon as he fires several punches at rapid speed.**

**Timmy cried " Feel the beat of my Hamon sunlight yellow Overdrive ."**

**Kusari no you tsunaru Karami au KARMA**

**(Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma)**

**Hikari de Tatsu sadame**

**(A destiny to end it all with platinum light)**

**Timmy puts his hands in the shape of a gun firing a fingernail bullet with blue ring int he fingernails along with his stand [TUSK ACT 4 ] coming out of the fingernail bullet with its fist in front of Timmy protecting him.**

**[Tusk ACT4] said "CHUMIMI~IN ."**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across (and beyond))**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD)**

**[ TUSK ACT 4] fires a barrage of punches at rapid speed the cause different holes in the screen.**

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Tojirareteta Toki ni**

**(Undaunted by the confines of time)**

**Hi no Hikari abiseru no wa dare da**

**(They are the ones to whom the sunlight shines (fervently bright))**

**Mirai nokosu kibou**

**((Burdened with) the task to save the future))**

**Nagare Hoshi no CRUSADERS**

**((They are the) Stardust Crusaders)**

**Kakeru no wa inochi Mamoru Beki ai to**

**(Wagering their lives for the ones that they truly hold dear)**

**CARD wa kubareta**

**(A Tarot card was dealt (for each one))**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Tachi hadakaru**

**(Against all those obstacles)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Teki wo taoshi**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Timmy smirks at vampire Remy who in returned scowled back at him firing his space ripper stingy eyes at him but Timmy uses the Sendo Hamon wave kick to block it.**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Paving one's own road with the vision of spirit, STAND PROUD)**

**Yami no Naka warau senaka wo**

**(With an echoing laughter deep dark within)**

**Sagashi Ooi motomeru Otoko no**

**(The chase is on, dead set to search for that one man)**

**Sono ashi oto REQUIEM**

**(Footsteps (creaking along with) that Requiem)**

**Sabaku ni hibiku**

**((All while leaving) their mark in the desert)**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across and beyond)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD!)**

**(opening over )**

**Lunchroom -Dimmesdale elementary school **

Timmy is sitting at the lunch table with his friends along with Tootie eating their lunches while talking to each to each other about the day after their classes

Chester said, " Timmy I don't know what made you go through these changes ."

Aj and Tootie nodded their heads looking at Timmy with a curious gaze on their faces while Timmy just smiled at them warmly which all three of the friends to raise an eyebrow.

Timmy thought " I'm surprised that they aren't arguing but maybe the old me was influencing them ."

Meanwhile, at the popular kid's table Trixie Tang who has a fake smile on her as she is talking to her friends but her heart wasn't in it after the confrontation in the hall with Timmy in the hallway after he tricked Francis.

Trixie looks at Timmy with a sad look on her face as he laughs with his friend which caused Trixie to sigh to herself as she thought back on how she treated Timmy over the years while letting out a single tear.

Trixie thought " _Maybe I can find a way to make it up to him_ ."

Tad said, " Hey Trixie ."

Trixie towards her head to the direction of Tad who looked at her with a concern look oh his face as he noticed the tear rolling down her face but she covers it up with a fake smile on her face.

Trixie said " Yeah Tad ."

Tad asked " Are you alright ?''

Trixie said, " I'm okay Tad ."

Chad asked, " Are you sure ?"

Trixie said, " I'm fine ."

The popular kids look to see Timmy walking over to the water fountain causing the popular to glare at him but Trixie and Veronica looked at him with a loving look on their face in the disguise of a glare.

Tad sneered " Look at him ."

Chad said " thinking he is cool now that he is one of us now since he changed his look ."

Veronica said " What a loser ."

Trixie said, " Not worth it ."

Tad and Chad got out of their seats to walk over by the water fountain which Timmy was currently sipping on water from the fountain calmly unaware of the two popular kids behind him.

Chad and Tad yelled, " TURNER !"

Everyone in the lunchroom jumped up in surprises at the outburst coming from the popular kids in matching clothes who is looking at the former bucktoothed kid who used to like to wear pink and talk to two different colored objects.

Timmy turned around with a raised eyebrow at the two popular boys who are glaring at him with disgust in their eyes along with scowls on their faces.

Tad said, "Just because you have a new look doesn't mean you are one of us ."

Chad said, " You are lower than us ."

Timmy hears the laughing of his classmates which caused him to raise an eyebrow at them but he just shrugs his shoulder as he went to go back to his seat but he was grabbed by Tad. Timmy turned to see the angry look Tad 's face

Tad said, " Don't you dare turn your back on me ."

Timmy breathes in frustration and his fist crackles with orange energy that covers his fist and while that was happening Tad goes for a punch dodges out of the way to deliver a hard hook to the head of Tad causing him to land face-first on the floor in the lunch.

Everyone gasped in shocked at what Timmy and Chad looked at his knocked out friend to Timmy who is shocked as everyone but he charges at Timmy with a scowl on his face.

Timmy rolls out of the way and Chad crashes into the wall of the lunchroom which caused his body to go limp as he lays on his sighs again and he walks over by his friends who are looking shocked at what Timmy did to the two popular boys.

Timmy said " Yare Yare Daze ."

The popular girl looked at what happens as their fellow popular kid tried to intimidate their secret crush who got the upper hand on them which caught their attention in a way that was out of character.

Trixie Thought "_What is going on with Timmy_ ."

Veronica thought " _They need to leave Timmy alone _."

**Ring **

The students get from their table to leave school to get home to enjoy the rest of their day to have fun since today was an interesting day for them

Timmy said, " Let get the fuck out of here ."

Timmy and his friends walk to their lockers but they are stopped Remy Buxanplaty who has a smug look long with a smile on his face as he sees them but he sees Timmy new look which caused him to be dumbfounded for a minute but transformed back in smug.

Remy asked, " Hey Turner how does it feel to be a loser ?"

Timmy asked, " How does it feel to have all that money but your parents don't give a rats ass about you ?"

Timmy 's friends gasp along with Remy and his fairy godparent Juandimmisso who was disguised as a pin on Remy 's tuxedo white jacket but Remy gets red in the face.

Remy demanded, " Say that again commoner ."

Timmy asked, " How does it feel knowing all the shit they bought was actually love but it was pity love ?"

Remy yelled, " MY PARENT LOVE ME TURNER !"

Timmy said, " And I have a bug bite fetish ."

This caused Timmy's friend s to look at him with a concerns gaze but they realized that he was only being sarcastic when he said that he had a bug bite fetish to Remy when he made his outburst.

Timmy thought " _Geez these rich snobs are fucking with me today_ ."

Remy charges at Timmy with a look of anger on his face but Breaths in frustration unknowing making his body crackle with orange energy to that caused everyone to notice especially Speedwagon who saw the commotion just now when he was about to leave.

Speedwagon thought " _It can't be Hamon _."

Timmy punches Remy in the face making fall on his back hard as he goes unconscious with Juandissmo 's pin fly off him to land in the garbage can near the lockers. Timmy looks at his fist in fear and awe along with his friends but they had awe expression on their faces.

Speedwagon whispered " Hamon ."

**(Yes - roundabout )**

**To Be continued **

**Author notes: Hey guys sorry for the wait and next chapter Timmy will learn about Ripple/Hamon from an immortal Hamon master also. Also when Cosmo and Wanda appear and how should they react to their former god kid along with the other fairies? Should Remy be like Dio and which version of Dio? Also, when should Timmy get hit with the stando arrow. Should add Mandie into this or not? How should Timmy learn the Spin?**

**Also if you guys can come up with stands for Aj, Trixie, Chester, Tootie, Veronica then please hit me up on PMS please and then we will talk. Also, can somebody come up with different outfits for Timmy, please?**


	4. Chapter 4 Phantom Pain

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing but this story**

**Congratulation to Reviewers of Day - ShannTheMann256 and Draph91 thank for your support guys.**

**Abandoned Dojo **

Timmy who is wearing a black workout shirt along with black MMA shorts barefoot wearing a breathing mask on tatami mats with breathing heavy as he stares at a giant of a man that has long brown hair tied in a ponytail, steel eyes in his early twenties dressed a thick tunic complete with wristbands, knee pads, and a large cloak .

The man asked, " Is that all you got Tim Tim ?"

Timmy said, " I got plenty more Sensei ."

Sensei said, " Show me what you can do Tim Tim ."

**Stand Proud by Jin Hashimimoto Opening to Tim Tim's Bizzare Adventure: Bonds are Unbreakable )**

**Timmy is walking with a scowl on his faces as he sees his friends on the ground in pain seeing a dark male silhouette in the distance looking at Timmy which caused Timmy to bring out his Hamon.**

**Soshite tsudoishi STARDUST**

**Timmy rushes at the dark silhouette and fires HamonBarrage of punches at the dark silhouette hitting him the body causing him to fly up in the air and Timmy finishes it with his arm stretching towards the male silhouette.**

**Timmy cried " Zoom Punch.''**

**Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete**

**(summoned in the awakening of a century-old (catastrophe)**

**Otoko Tachi wa mukau**

**(And all these (brave) men must face now)**

**Toki no Suna wo koeru Journey**

**(A race beyond the sands of time with this journey)**

**A giant Stone mask appears and blood is splashed on the center of the mask causing a spike to out of the outer part of it causing it to drop the floor landing at the feet of Remy Buxaplenty.**

**Remy puts on the mask and his eyes turn from green to black as the mask slides down his face on to ground causing him to go into Dio 's pose with his hair wild and with vampire fangs.**

**Remy screeches " WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**Timmy breathes causing his Hamon to release an aura of orange energy causing him to struck a Johnathan Joestar pose with his right hand covering his face covered in Hamon as he fires several punches at rapid speed.**

**Timmy cried " Feel the beat of my Hamon sunlight yellow Overdrive ."**

**Kusari no you tsunaru Karami au KARMA**

**(Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma)**

**Hikari de Tatsu sadame**

**(A destiny to end it all with platinum light)**

**Timmy puts his hands in the shape of a gun firing a fingernail bullet with blue ring int he fingernails along with his stand [TUSK ACT 4 ] coming out of the fingernail bullet with its fist in front of Timmy protecting him.**

**[TUSK ACT 4] said "CHUMIMI~IN ."**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across (and beyond))**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD)**

**[ TUSK ACT 4] fires a barrage of punches at rapid speed the cause different holes in the screen.**

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Tojirareteta Toki ni**

**(Undaunted by the confines of time)**

**Hi no Hikari abiseru no wa dare da**

**(They are the ones to whom the sunlight shines (fervently bright))**

**Mirai nokosu kibou**

**((Burdened with) the task to save the future))**

**Nagare Hoshi no CRUSADERS**

**((They are the) Stardust Crusaders)**

**Kakeru no wa inochi Mamoru Beki ai to**

**(Wagering their lives for the ones that they truly hold dear)**

**CARD wa kubareta**

**(A Tarot card was dealt (for each one))**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Tachi hadakaru**

**(Against all those obstacles)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Teki wo taoshi**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Timmy smirks at vampire Remy who in returned scowled back at him firing his space ripper stingy eyes at him but Timmy uses the Sendo Hamon wave kick to block it.**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Paving one's own road with the vision of spirit, STAND PROUD)**

**Yami no Naka warau senaka wo**

**(With an echoing laughter deep dark within)**

**Sagashi Ooi motomeru Otoko no**

**(The chase is on, dead set to search for that one man)**

**Sono ashi oto REQUIEM**

**(Footsteps (creaking along with) that Requiem)**

**Sabaku ni hibiku**

**((All while leaving) their mark in the desert)**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across and beyond)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD!)**

**(opening over )**

_**Flashback**_

_**Remy charges at Timmy with a look of anger on his face but Breaths in frustration unknowing making his body crackle with orange energy to that caused everyone to notice especially Speedwagon who saw the commotion just now when he was about to leave.**_

_**Speedwagon thought " It can't be Hamon ."**_

_**Timmy punches Remy in the face making fall on his back hard as he goes unconscious with Juandissmo 's pin fly off him to land in the garbage can near the lockers. Timmy looks at his fist in fear and awe along with his friends but they had awe expression on their faces.**_

_**Speedwagon whispered " Hamon ."**_

_**Flashback over **_

Speedwagon, when he saw the crackle of that strange energy known as Hamon / the ripple made, have flashbacks of seeing a muscular brown hair man wearing wears a close-fitted tank top with capped sleeves using the same energy fighting muscular blonde haired male with red eyes, fangs dressed an ornate dual-colored shirt and matching breeches, a large pair of boots, vambraces, and two suspenders attached to a band around his waist .

Another flashback changes to a younger lookalike of the brown-haired gentlemen wearing a tank top cut above the navel, gloves studded at the knuckles, fitting pants with a leather belt, and knee-high leather boots fighting strange beings known as pillar men with the same energy.

Speedwagon thought " Jonathan Joestar, Joesph Joestar Dio Brando, Pillar men ."

Speedwagon shakes his head as he looks at his student Timmy Turner who can use the strange known as Hamon like the two Joestar in his flashback and he knows only one person that can teach Timothy the way of Hamon.

Speedwagon said, " Children except Timothy please leave ."

Timmy remains in his spot as his friends leave him behind with Mr. Speedwagon who is looking at him with a serious expression on his scarred face at Timothy who has his head down excepting a punishment or a call to his parents for punching another student.

Speedwagon said, " Timothy, please come with me ."

Timmy asked, "Where am I going to sir ?"

Speedwagon said, " To a friend's place to help you control your Hamon ."

As Speedwagon leads Timmy out the school leading him across the street to an abandoned dojo causing Timmy to look at Speedwagon in confusion at why is he bringing him here.

Speedwagon said, " You are confused I know but your teacher will teach you how to control your new power ."

Speedwagon knocks on the door and the door opens revealing a muscular man in twenties with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with steel grey eyes dressed in thick tunic complete with wristbands, knee pads, and a large cloak.

The man said " Hello Speedwagon ."

Speedwagon said " Roman Del just the Hamon teacher I need ."

Roman let them in inside of the dojo and the steps in to see the dojo had typical tatami mats with a training dummy on the wall making Timmy look around in awe at the dojo since he wanted to learn how to do martial arts.

Roman asked, " What do you need me for and why is the lad here ?"

Timmy breaths letting the Hamon cover his body making Roman look stunned for a moment but he gains a more serious expression along with dangerous gleam in his eye as he sees the Hamon cackle around Timmy.

Roman said, " Leave us and we got plenty of work to do ."

**Fast forward to Timmy last day of training Abandoned Dojo - Timmy fighting his Sensei final week after his Training **

Timmy is breathing heavy with the breathing mask looking at his sensei who has not even winded from dodging every attack coming from Timmy as he is looking at with a calm look with his hands behind his back.

Timmy thought " I need a new strategy to land a hit on Sensei ."

Sensei said, " Well it time for me to attack now Tim Tim ."

Sensei gets in cat stance and breaths causing to Hamon to crackle over his body as an aura making Timmy get on edge as his sensei jumps forwards going for a knee that covered in Hamon energy.

Sensei yelled " **SENDO HAMON WAVE KICK !"**

Timmy blocks the knee but he is pushed back by the force of the knee as his sensei lands on his feet not even winded by from using the Hamon enhanced kick which required a large amount of Hamon.

Sensei said, " Come on Tim Tim use your Hamon to fight back ."

Timmy thought " He is right ."

Roman sensei dashes forward at Timmy and Timmy breaths in causing his Hamon to surround making that crackling sound along with launches his fist forward and strikes his sensei via an elongated arm hitting Roman making him crash to the wall.

Timmy Yelled " **ZOOM PUNCH !"**

**Roman Del Retired **

Roman said, " You pass ."

Roman gets off the wall and he walks toward Timmy with a smile on the face he sees his pupil bowing towards him in respect making Roman give him gesture to stop bowing making Timmy stand up

Timmy said, " Thank you sensei ."

Roman said, " Don't thank me, lad and I only want the best for you ."

**Buxaplenty Mansion - Remy 's room**

Remy is sitting on his bed looking down with tears in his eyes as he recalled Timmy 's words from when they were at school when he tried to attacj=k him only to be hit with some strange energy.

Remy said, " I will make him pay ."

Remy pulls a stone mask that bore four short lines of writing on the reverse side of the forehead. Written in an obscure, semi-cursive W making it look threatening to any sane person.

Remy said, "I, Remy will have revenge on Timmy Turner ."

**ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

**(MENACING)**

Remy said, " Tim Tim we find out who is truly useless you monkey as I, Remy kills you ." Remy as Remy looks at the mask with evil intent

Juanmisso poofs to see his godchild holding a strange mask is making him nervous as he sees the anger in Remy's eyes making him even more fearful for his godson.

Juanmisso thought _"What is this about Remy_ _did Turner push you to your breaking point_ ?"

**(Yes - roundabout )**

**To be continued **

**Author notes: Here is the new chapter to Tim Tim 's Bizarre Adventure: Bonds are Unbreakable and I decide to make Remy a mix between Dio from phantom blood and Diego from another world from Steel Ball run. Also, Roman del is owned by my best buddy CMXB. If you have a question about Speedwagon 's flashback then PMS me. If you guys got any ideas please PMS me and we will talk. Also, should Mandie appear in the next chapter because she barely gets screen time in the show? Also should Cosmo and Wanda show and when? Also if you got any ideas for the pairing please PMS. me .**


	5. Chapter 5 Princess Mandie and Arrow shot

**Disclaimer: I owned this story.**

**Yugopotamia Prison**

In a prison cell location in Yugopotamia an alien woman that about the height of a human adult. She has yellow skin, elf-like ears, and a pair of curled antenna on her head resembling that of a butterfly. She wears an emerald-colored corset, skirt, and knee-high boots. She also has crystal earrings and a crystal headdress, and she wears black lipstick. She has long purple hair and green colored pupils. She is a very beautiful girl.

This is Princess Man Die of Boudacia and she was locked up for trying to along with usurping the throne of the Chang family the rulers of Yugopotamia but was foiled by Mark Chang with the assistance of Timmy Turner and his former godparents.

Princesses Mandie said, " Time for me to break out of this prison and pay Mark's little friends a visit ."

Mandie breaks out of her cell and Mandie calls for a ship to come toward her location to pick her up to make her escape from Yugopotamia to set the course for earth for a visit with her former husband Mark Chang.

Mandie thought " I'm coming for you Mark and I didn't forget about you, Turner ."

The Ship sees earth come into view making Mandie smirk in evilly way at the thought of getting revenge on the ones who put her in jail along with messing up her chances of taking over the galaxy.

Mandie thought " _ I will have revenge _."

**( Stand Proud by Jin Hashimimoto Opening to Tim Tim's Bizzare Adventure: Bonds are Unbreakable )**

**Timmy is walking with a scowl on his faces as he sees his friends on the ground in pain seeing a dark male silhouette in the distance looking at Timmy which caused Timmy to bring out his Hamon.**

**Soshite tsudoishi STARDUST**

**Timmy rushes at the dark silhouette and fires HamonBarrage of punches at the dark silhouette hitting him the body causing him to fly up in the air and Timmy finishes it with his arm stretching towards the male silhouette.**

**Timmy cried " Zoom Punch.''**

**Hyakunen me no mezame ni yobarete**

**(summoned in the awakening of a century-old (catastrophe)**

**Otoko Tachi wa mukau**

**(And all these (brave) men must face now)**

**Toki no Suna wo koeru Journey**

**(A race beyond the sands of time with this journey)**

**A giant Stone mask appears and blood is splashed on the center of the mask causing a spike to out of the outer part of it causing it to drop the floor landing at the feet of Remy Buxaplenty.**

**Remy puts on the mask and his eyes turn from green to black as the mask slides down his face on to ground causing him to go into Dio 's pose with his hair wild and with vampire fangs.**

**Remy screeches " WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**Timmy breathes causing his Hamon to release an aura of orange energy causing him to struck a Johnathan Joestar pose with his right hand covering his face covered in Hamon as he fires several punches at rapid speed.**

**Timmy cried " Feel the beat of my Hamon sunlight yellow Overdrive ."**

**Kusari no you tsunaru Karami au KARMA**

**(Entangling all like a chain, intertwining karma)**

**Hikari de Tatsu sadame**

**(A destiny to end it all with platinum light)**

**Timmy puts his hands in the shape of a gun firing a fingernail bullet with blue ring int he fingernails along with his stand [TUSK ACT 4 ] coming out of the fingernail bullet with its fist in front of Timmy protecting him.**

**[TUSK ACT 4] said "CHUMIMI~IN ."**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across (and beyond))**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD)**

**[ TUSK ACT 4] fires a barrage of punches at rapid speed the cause different holes in the screen.**

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

**Tojirareteta Toki ni**

**(Undaunted by the confines of time)**

**Hi no Hikari abiseru no wa dare da**

**(They are the ones to whom the sunlight shines (fervently bright))**

**Mirai nokosu kibou**

**((Burdened with) the task to save the future))**

**Nagare Hoshi no CRUSADERS**

**((They are the) Stardust Crusaders)**

**Kakeru no wa inochi Mamoru Beki ai to**

**(Wagering their lives for the ones that they truly hold dear)**

**CARD wa kubareta**

**(A Tarot card was dealt (for each one))**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Tachi hadakaru**

**(Against all those obstacles)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Teki wo taoshi**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Timmy smirks at vampire Remy who in returned scowled back at him firing his space ripper stingy eyes at him but Timmy uses the Sendo Hamon wave kick to block it.**

**(These enemies shall be defeated)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Michi wo hiraku tamashii no VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Paving one's own road with the vision of spirit, STAND PROUD)**

**Yami no Naka warau senaka wo**

**(With an echoing laughter deep dark within)**

**Sagashi Ooi motomeru Otoko no**

**(The chase is on, dead set to search for that one man)**

**Sono ashi oto REQUIEM**

**(Footsteps (creaking along with) that Requiem)**

**Sabaku ni hibiku**

**((All while leaving) their mark in the desert)**

**Stand up! Stand up! Stand up!**

**Uchi komu no wa**

**(Shooting across and beyond)**

**All right now All right now All right now**

**Hokori no Bullet**

**(It's a vigorous bullet)**

**Break you down Break you down Break you down**

**Kobushi hanatsu seinaru VISION Stand Proud!**

**(Let these fists fly free, with this hallowed vision, STAND PROUD!)**

**(opening over )**

**Dimsdale JunkYard **

Timmy who has a more athletic medium build dressed in a black tank top, black shorts, black combat boots and on his hand's are black wristbands but that not the only change his hair gotten long to his shoulder.

Timmy also has his bookbag on his back as he makes his way towards the junkyard to visit his friend Mark Chang the prince of Yugopotamia just to talk to him since they haven't talked about Mandie 's fiasco.

Timmy thought " Time to see my favorite space alien ."

Timmy sees a squid-like alien, possessing several tentacles and an exposed brain encased in a dome of glass. On it, the waist was a pink belt device that has a yellow six-spoke symbol that allows it to shift to any desired form.

Timmy said, " Hey Mark ."

The newly identified Mark sees a Timmy making him shocked at his new look but he gets a smile as he sees his friend come to visit him but before he had to react a laser beam was fired at him causing him to roll at the way.

Timmy asked, " What the hell ?"

Timmy sees a familiar diamond shape spaceship land in front of the two friends making Timmy get in a combat stance while Mark quivered in fear as a familiar female figure step out the ship.

Mandie said, " Hello Mark ."

Mark yelps in fears as he sees Mandie holding her flaming sword making Mandie smirk but she Timmy standing ready to fight causing to look shocked to see her former Pink wearing buck-toothed nemesis now more athletic dressed in good color.

Mandie thought " What happened to Turner ?"

Mandie shook off that thought and glared at Timmy making glare back at her with all his might causing Mandie to be taking back by the confidence coming from Timmy but she smirks in amusement.

Mandie said, " Look who grew up ."

Mandie notices that his different colored friends are missing making her wonder where are they at along with Turner 's new appearance but she worried about that later after he gets her revenge.

Mark said, " Timmy get out of there dude ."

Timmy said, " Mark you are being threatened and as your friend, I'm not going to allow that ."

This made both Mark and Mandie look dumbfound at what Timmy said because of not only the physical appearance change but his mentality change making them wonder what caused this change for Timmy.

Mandie charges at Timmy with her sword that was covered in flame but Timmy breaths letting his Hamon cover his left arm to produce a flame shocking both Mark and Mandie since Timmy is supposed to be a normal human being.

Timmy yelled "**SCARLET OVERDRIVE **!"

Timmy blocks Mandie 's sword with Hamon flamed covered fist creating a stalemate between the combatant making them struggle for control in the fight but Mandie is looking at Timmy in wonder.

Timmy said, " Next you say Turner where did you learn these abilities ?"

Mandie demanded, " Turner where did you learn these abilities ?"

Both Mark and Mandie gasp at shocked what happened but Timmy took advantage as he absorbs the flames of Mandie's sword and he uses his free with Hamon to place on the metal blade.

Timmy yelled " **METAL SILVER OVERDRIVE **!"

Timmy made contact with blade causing the blade to melt making Mandie and Mark shocked by the ability that Timmy posses but Timmy uses this to his advantage again as he allows his Hamon to cover along with throwing fast jabs.

Timmy yelled " **OVERDRIVE BARRAGE** !"

The punches are hitting their marks as they lifting Mandie along with leaving multiple wounds as she taking hits from Timmy who still throwing the jabs at a rapid pace making Mark shocked at the speed of the punches but Timmy pulled his left fist back.

Timmy yelled " ORYA ."

Timmy punch connected sending Mandie flying into the wall of the junkyard making a spiderweb crack in the wall that made Mark flinch back at the impact of the punch as he sees his former wife wounds.

**Mandie Retired **

Timmy said, " Oh Shit I overdid it ."

Timmy rushes over to Mandie to check on and he both his hand on her left shoulder causing his Hamon to cover her making her wounds heal up shocking Mark and Mandie who is still conscious.

Mandie thought " He healed my wounds ."

Mandie then hugs Timmy and gives him a peck on the forehead making Timmy blush in embarrassment making Mark look disgusted at what Mandie did to his best friend but Timmy.

Timmy said " Yare Yare Daze ."

Mandi lets go of Timmy and she winks at causing him to blush even making her giggle like a schoolgirl that just saw her crush for the first time while Mark just gagged in disgust.

Mandie said, " See you later Tim Tim my new future husband and I will be staying on this planet to see you ."

Mandie boards his ship but she blows a kiss at Timmy and she files off leaving the two friends alone in the junkyard to talk alone for once without any form of interference as they looked at each other with a confused look.

Timmy said "Oh my god ."

Timmy hears something heading straight for him as he turns but it was too late as something pierce his chest causing him to see a golden arrow with weird markings making Mark panic.

Mark yelled " TIM TIM !"

Mark rushes over to Timmy seeing on the floor with the arrow stuck in his chest but he didn't notice a resembles a small, neotenous animal. Its head is of equal or slightly greater size than its body, and it floats with two short, vague, and inarticulate arms and one such leg. Its posterior is marked somewhat irregularly by small stars, behind which dark circles radiate to their points; while four tendrils droop from the base of its trunk to the approximate length of its leg, bearing heart shapes.

On its head, it bears two long, mammalian ears; small, reflective black eyes, under a brow of a troubled angle; a large star at the top of its forehead, behind which a dark circle radiates to its points, and from the center of which a string links with the tip of a cone fastened to the region of its nose. Eight wavering vestiges emanate from its head laterally: Two above; four from its sides, the lower of which, at its cheeks, are also surrounded by a dark circle; and one either side of its chin.

**Buxanply mansion - Remy 's Room **

Remy is holding the stone mask with blood it looking down at it with an evil grin on while his godparent Juanmisso looks at him in fear at he is doing making him wish that he talk him out doing this.

Juanmisso said, " Remy please do this ."

Remy said, "Silent Juanmiso I, Remy will have my vengeance on Tim Tim ."

Juanmisso asked, " Is revenge that serious ?"

Remy yelled, " I REJECT MY HUMANITY !"

Remy puts the mask on his face creating a red glow making Juanmisso nervous as Remy takes off the mask now sporting Red eyes and fang making look very sinister as he hunches his back making him let out a screech.

Remy yelled " WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Behind Remy was a yellow creature that it wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt.

On its back are twin diving cylinders, connected via short twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of its hands bears the shape of a clock with similar emblems on both its shoulders and hips. Its chin and belt region are decorated with hearts, while its knees are capped with D-shaped pads.

**Author notes: Boom here is the stand guys and I decide to bring some lines from the Orignal Jojo Series. Can someone come up with a stand for Trixie and Tootie? What should happen in the next chapter guys? Also, thank you Exisental Error for telling me about the chapter and I hope you are satisfied by this one.**


	6. Chapter 6 Stand Proud arc part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy odd parents or JoJo Bizarre Adventure. **

" Alright, Tim Tim let see what you can do ."

The person that said that is a blond-haired, blue-eyed teenager dressed in an off-white beanie, pale blue hoodie pullover, black pants, and fingerless gloves. This is Jobro Kay and he is in an abandoned warehouse in Dimmesdale.

Jobro kay looks at 15-year-old Timmy Turner who is now 15 years old still in good shape standing at 5'' 9 with his hair light, shoulder-length curling upwards at its ends. He was dressed in a red shirt, over which he wears a beige jacket, dark red trousers, and black shoes.

They were alone as Tootiie, Chester, AJ was with them in the warehouse and they looking at the duo in interest in their eyes as they see the two glared each other down. They also change as well over the years.

Tootie who now have her black hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. She has dressed a black tank top with "U2O" written on it over a white shirt with red sunglasses hanging from the middle of her chest. She wears blue denim short shorts with a red plaid shirt wrapped around her waist, black cropped socks, and red sneakers.

Chester who is now a tall and muscular teenager with blonde hair that as grown longer, past his shoulders, reaching down to his upper back. He was dressed is a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is zippered up to just below his neck and to just above his bellybutton. The white vest is yellow at the bottom with a blue stripe separating the two other colors. The collar is folded down to reveal the color on the inside, yellow, and is decorated with four small, silver buttons. On his left arm, he wears a white wrist guard. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces.

And finally, AJ who was also tall and muscular with brown braids (cornrows) that go past his shoulders dressed in a light blue sweater vest and grey pants with black shoes. He was holding a notepad in his left hand.

**( Death Battle ost: Bizare Stars ) **

Jobro yelled," Shepard of fire!' As he is engulfed in a ring of fire that covered his body then the flames clear off revealing Jobro covered in black armor that resembles Incruiso from Akame ga kill with dragon wings, horns, the mouthpiece has fangs like markings and it's black and red with the eyes being flame-like.

Timmy said," That Shepard of fire." As he looked at the armor of Jobro in interest then he closes his eyes along with clapping his hand slowly along with letting a smirk crept on his face. A creature appeared hovering over Timmy's head.

It resembles a small, neotenous animal. Its head is of equal or slightly greater size than its body, and it floats with two short, vague, and inarticulate arms and one such leg. Its posterior is marked somewhat irregularly by small stars, behind which dark circles radiate to their points; while four tendrils droop from the base of its trunk to the approximate length of its leg, bearing heart shapes.

On its head, it bears two long, mammalian ears; small, reflective black eyes, under a brow of a troubling angle; a large star at the top of its forehead, behind which a dark circle radiates to its points, and from the center of which strong links with the tip of a cone fastened to the region of its nose. Eight wavering vestiges emanate from its head laterally: Two above; four from its sides, the lower of which, at its cheeks, are also surrounded by a dark circle; and one either side of its chin.

Jobro asked," So that your stand Tim Tim ?"As he looked at Timmy 's stand with a hint of haughtiness.

Timmy said," You haven't seen anything yet Jobro ."As he put his hands in a finger gun position to everyone's confusion. They all see Timmy 's fingernails are spin themselves at a high velocity making everyone jaws dropped in wonder.

Tootie said,'' His fingernails are spinning .'' As she looked at Timmy in astonishment and wonder with her friends on the sideline.

Chester cried," Holy shit ." As he looked at Timmy's fingernails in wonder too and he looks at Jobro.

AJ said," Yes I am so taking notes on this ."As he opened his notepad and he pulls a pen to begin writing data in his notepad.

Timmy fired the fingernails like bullets up to 10 meters towards Jobro who dodges out of the way then he dashes towards Timmy making Timmy narrowed his eyes at Jobro then he looks at Tusk.

"_**Chumimi~in !"**_

Everyone see Tusk now possessed a small, sturdy torso and arms, greater in proportion to its head. From its head hang two barrel-shaped objects. A barrel-like unit the size of its head is suspended at the base of a short, flat spine. This is Tusk ACT2.

Jobro declared," Just because you can change forms doesn't change anything Tim Tim ."As he begins throwing barrages of punches. Jobro sees Tusk ACT2 begin throwing punches as well making his friend's jaw drop in shock.

**[HORAHORAHORA HORAHORAHORA… HORAHORAHORA… HORAHORAHORA… HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA… HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA...HORAHORAHORA..]**

**[ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!]**

Timmy's friends could only watch in awe as the two stands throw barrages of paunches that wold made any boxer proud or jealous as the punches posses perfect speed, accuracy along being sync with each other. Tootie looked at the scene with a worried expression on her face as she the intensity of the sparring match.

Jobro seeing that he is in a stalemate with Timmy moves back then he uses his fire manipulation to create a rope then he launches towards Timmy's feet making roll out of the way but he landed face-first on the ground making him look up to see that his feet were tied by the fire rope.

Jobro said," Give up Tim Tim ."As he smirked at Timmy who tried to get free from his rope making Jobro let out an arrogant laugh.

Timmy see Tusk ACT 2's lower is was swarming around like his making Timmy curse bu the saw something in the corner in his eyes making him put his hands in a finger gun position. Timmy fired several fingernails bullets towards Jobro making dodge only with smirking at Timmy.

Jobro said," You miss Tim Tim ."As he smirked at his friend then he frowns in confusion as he saw Timmy smirking at him until he heard something making him turn around to see to his horror.

He saw that a water pipe was hit but before he had time to move water was launched at him hitting him causing him to let out a cry of surprise as his stand dispel leaving him wet and Timmy free from his restraint.

Timmy said," Gotcha ."As he smirked Jobro who was shocked for a moment bu the smirked as well then he clapped his hands slowly.

Jobro said," You got me with those moves Tim Tim and clever thinking on using the water pipe."As he complimented Timmy on using the environment to advantage against him in the sparring match.

**( Ost ends)**

The two friends met each other in the center then they shook hand but only to get clocked on the head by an enraged Tootie who has was an angry but worried expression on her face which made the two previous fighting Stand user cower in fear making Chester and AJ snicker.

Chester said," Whipped."As he looked over at AJ who was still snicker at the scene of both Jobro and Timmy getting chewed out by an enraged Tootie.

Tootie yelled," WHAT THE HELL WER YOU TWO THINKING ABOUT GOING ALL OUT! WHAT IF YOU GUYS HURT YOURSELF !" As she then grabbed by both of them by the ear making the two male stand users cry out in pain.

Both males cried," WE'RE SORRY TOOTIE WE TRULY !"As they wince in pain as Tootie held on to their ear.

Tootie said," Fine."As she released the hold of Jobro and Timmy's ear then she clams down along with taking a deep breath. She was covered in a green aura causing a figure to appear to stand beside her.

The figure was a nurse looking robotic woman with angel wings this was Tootie 's stand Night Wish. Tootie back when Timmy first used his Hamon on Remy along with getting training from Ramon he decided to teach Tootie how to fight.

Tootie begins gaining confidence as she managed to stand up against Vicky with the help of her friends along revealing her nasty side to the public which resulted in Vicky in going away for a long time wich made Tootie 's parents, the kids that Vicky babysitter aka tortured jump for joy.

Tootie developed a Stand when Timmy was first to shoot by that golden arrow when he was in the junkyard with Mark. Night wish is a healing Stand that can make a green sphere that heals her friends and herself which made her friend impressed.

Tootie said," Say Timmy can you tell us about that fingernail moves ."As she looked curious along with everyone else.

Timmy said," Well it a long story."As he begins to recall how he mastered the art of the mysterious style called Spin.

**Flashback **

**11-year-old Timmy was at a public library in Dimessadle looking for any information on the strange creature that appeared after he fights off Mandie. So far he didn't find anything and he went over to a table.**

**Timmy muttered," Man this is hard without those two traitors." As he recalled when he had Cosmo and Wanda he managed to get things done quickly. He pulls out a chair underneath the table then he takes a seat.**

**Timmy see a lava lamp on the table making him raise an eyebrow then he grabs it along with the beginning got rub causing purple smoke to come out from the top making Timmy jump to his feet.**

**Timmy's eyes widened as he see a familar appearance before and the figure was a dark-skinned male with a long goatee and black hair pulled in a fez. He wears gold earrings and teal blue clothing with a red bow tie. He has no feet, instead, his lower body flows in the air into a swirl tail, like a ghost. This is Norm the Genie.**

**Norm said," Who summons me ?"As he looked annoyed but his eyes landed on Timmy making him look angry before his face transition to shock.**

**Norm cried," Whoa slick, you sure changed the last time we saw each other."As he looks at Timmy and he notices that the faires are missing.**

**Timmy said," I finally lost my faires and feel free to laugh my ego dead."As he replies to Norm in a cold tone making Norm shover slightly. Tusk ACT 1 appears next to making Norm jaw drop in shock.**

_**Norm asked," How do in the nine hell do you have a Stand ?"As he pointed to Tusk with a stupefied look on his face.**_

_**Timmy asked," What a Stand ?"As he looked at Norm for answers about the mysterious and Biazzre creature.**_

_**Norm said," A Stand or a Sutando is a visual manifestation of life energy. A stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering over or near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the Stand User, can be wielded for good or evil."As he stated to Timmy who jaws dropped in wonder as he looked at Tusk.**_

"_**Chumimi~in"**_

_**Timmy asked," Is this Stand power connected to Hamon in some kind of way?"As he looked at Norm who faces frozen at the mentioning of Hamon.**_

_**Norman said,'' It been a while since I hear that word and before you ask I lived for 50,000 years I meet a Hamon monk called Julius Zeppel. Can't believe that you know Hamon and all you need to know is The Spin then you will be ready for anything."As he has gotten Timmy's attention at the mention of The Spin.**_

_**Timmy parroted,'' The Spin ?"As he looked at Norm for an answer about the Spin that Norm mention.**_

_**Norm begins the art known as " The Spin " or Kaiten is a supernatural phenomenon wielded by The Zeppeli family a recurring family of native Italians. The Spin is a state of rotation defined by its closeness to perfection, that perfection being the Golden Rectangle (**__**黄金長方形 **__**Ōgon Chōhōkei), more specifically the Golden Spiral that is derived from the Rectangle, a mathematically endless spiral, and a feature said to be omnipresent in the surrounding nature and a fortiori in works of arts.**_

_**Timmy asked," Do you have anything on The Spin ?"As he looked interested in studying the spin.**_

_**Norm said,'' I have his memories and all you need to do is wish for it.''As he looked at the young Hamon/ Stand user.**_

_**Timmy said," I wish for the memories of Julius Zeppeli on The Spin."As he looked at Norm.**_

_**Norm snapped his fingers causing Timmy 's brain to get a complete overload of Juilous memories on The Spin making Timmy groan in pain as the memories begin to overload then he sighs in relief as they finally stop.**_

_**Norm asked," Say since those two fairies are gone, how about I take their place you get wishes and I get free so it's a win-win ?"As he isn't going to miss a chance to see this Timmy Turner.**_

_**Timmy said," Well, there's going to get bizarre things happening so I will think about it" As he thinks about it Norm wasn't really a bad guy just grouchy because he was trapped in the lamp for eternity.**_

_**Timmy said," I wish you were free."As he suprised Norm but he snapped his finger away then.**_

_**Flashback over**_

AJ asked," So let me get this straight you mastery a skill called The Spin ."As he hears Timmy's tales.

Timmy said," Yeah it sounds like bullshit I know ."As he looked at his friends who were silent for a minute until Chester gain an excited.

Chester said," Dude that badass and that this Norm guy that taught you sounds cool."As he looked at Timmy.

Timmy was glad he fabricated the story to make it sound like Norm was a an master of The Spin because Norm told him to hide the existence of magical creatures from mundanes people but Timmy was reluctant to do it as the appearance of Stands.

Jobro said,'' That ability seems intresting ."As he smiles at Timmy making Timmy smile back at him.

Timmy met Jobro on the first day of Highschool and Timmy discovered that Jobro is a Stand User as well. Timmy managed to talk to Jobro one day and he confronted about his stand making Jobro try to denied it at first but Timmy showed him his Hamon along with convincing his friends to show Jobro his stand.

That right AJ and Chester are Stand User as well like Tootie, Timmy, And Jobro but Jobro wanted to know about Timmy's stand casing Jobro to challenge him to a fight which was today after school.

Timmy said," Thank Jobro and hey guys let hit up the mall ."As he looked at his friends who gained excited looks especially from Tootie.

Tootie yelled," LET GO GUYS !"As she was the first person to race to the door making her male friends chase after her.

**( Yes - Roundabout )**

**Stand name: Shepard of fire**

**Stands stats**

**A destructive power**

**B speed**

**B durability**

**E range**

**C precision**

**B development potential**

**It's a wearable stand like white album, it resembles incursio from akame ga kill with dragon wings, horns, the mouthpiece has fangs like markings and it's black and red with the eyes being flame-like.**

**Ability: fire manipulation allows the user to control fire and absorb it to become stronger**

**Adapt: The stand can adapt when fitting an opponent stronger than it but if it canceled it will lose its boost.**

**Stand name: Night wish **

**It looks like a nurse looking robotic woman with angel wings**

**ability blessing: makes a green sphere that heals her friends and herself**

**no harm: makes a shield that blocks anything from one point.**

**Stats**

**C power**

**C speed**

**C durability**

**A range**

**A potential**

**Notes: Hey guys this dannyrockon122 giving you guys another chapter of Tim Tim Bizzare Adventure and it a time skip. I introduce a new chapter in Jobro Kay with his stand Shepard of Fire but with Timmy's friend who also have stands as well. What should Timmy's group be called since JoJo have Stardust Crusaders and if you got any ideas for the group name then let me know. Also what your prediction for AJ and Chester 's stands. By for your guys that are sweating for more Harry the supreme King please chill out with that since I am one guy. I am not lashing out I am just trying to do my stories at my own pace rather than being pressured into doing it. This is the Stand Proud arc and there will be more surprises.**


	7. Chapter 7 Stand proud part 2

**Disclaimer: I own my original stands and Jobro Kay.**

Timmys and his friends were at the mall having a fun time as they are walking around the mall at night with smiles on their faces they roamed the hall of the mall. Timmy begins thinking about the changes that happened in Dimmesdale.

One was that Stands were appearing over town and his friends gained stands like him making him that he wasn't alone in this bizarre world.

Two things at High School have changed better or worse depending on your perspective that the popular kids had a falling out which was a shock to everyone. It all started when Trixie broke away from the group which set up a power struggle in the remaining popular kids until the popular group collapsed.

Veronica fell in and joined the cheerleader for the school which was a perfect fit for her since she has the cheerleader looks, the spirits and etc.

Chad and Tad were still friends which did not surprise as they are never separated hell when they were younger they would do everything together. They both joined the sports teams together which was once again a no brainer as they fit in with the jocks.

But the biggest suprised came in the form of Trixie Tang the prettiest of girl the once powerful, unchallenged group in Dimmedasle turned over a new leaf as she no longer acts like a bitch or dressed popular. Timmy and his friends didn't buy it for a second as they don't trust Trixie.

Timmy thought " Fooled me once shame on you fool twice shame on me ." As he narrowed his blue eyes and he kept walking.

They were walking to the cafeteria since they were very hungry and that famous band will be performing in front of a live crowd of people in the cafeteria today at a quarter of six o clock. The friends were walking to the cafeteria and they went to find a place to sit in the cafeteria.

Chester said," Found a place we can sit ."As he spotted a place to seat at in the cafeteria and he aking with his friend walked to see it was a table with five chairs.

Timmy said," Here you go Tootie."As he pulled out a chair for Tootie and he sees Tootie take a seat.

Tootie said," Thank you Tim Tim ."As he takes a seat and she pushed her seat towards the table.

The males take their seat and they both decided to look for anyplace to get their dinner but their eyes landed on a certain restaurant Italian restaurant called Trattoria Trussardi owned by a fellow stand user Antonio "Tonio" Trussardi.

Timmy said," Hey guys let get some Italian food."As he pointed to Tonio's restaurant making them smile in approval.

The friends walked over towards Trattoria Trussardi and they see a man of average to above-average height and medium build. He keeps short, light, neat hair with a genial expression. He is dressed in a light or white double-breasted jacket, a loose tie, an apron, and a tall, cylindrical hat. He wears the small, metallic emblem of a "T" at the upper corners of the chest his jacket and apron, and at the frontal fold of his hat.

The chief greeted," Ciao Timmy and friends. I see you found my other favorite customer Jobro."As he smiled at seeing his favorite customers all together at the same place and his stand materialized.

Tonio 's stand is Pear Jam which is a Stand possessing multiple bodies; each appearing as a cross between a tomato and a pearl onion, with arms and a face. The bodies are extremely small (as they need to be ingested to do anything); as well as seemingly invisible whilst bound to Tonio's dishes.

Tonio asked, What would you all like ?" As he pulled out his knife with a smile on his face as he looked the teenagers.

Timmy stated," We would all like Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca ."As he and his friends loved the meal.

Tonio said," Coming right up ."As he prepares the youth's plates with his stands as they went inside of the youth dishes.

The friends watch as the chef does his magic and the friends see their meals on four plates with forks along with napkins to the side. The Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca was steaming hot and looking yummy causing the friends to pick their plates.

Tootie said," Thank you Tonio ."As thanked the Italian chef who waved her off as he smiled brightly.

Tonio said," Anytime Tootie and consider your meals on the house."As he made the friends cheer slightly making the Italian chef chuckle in amusement. He watches as the friends grabbed their plates, forks, napkins.

The two friends make their way to their table and they took their seats the dug into their food when they took their first bite the friends felt a burst of the flavor of the Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca.

Jobro moaned," Tonio never disappoints."As he had a dreamy look on his face as he eats his food.

The friend ate in silence and they were finishing up the remains of their Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca until it completely vanished from their plates. The friends stacked their plates together and Timmy grabbed them then he leaves his seat to go to the trash can.

As Timmy was heading to the trash can he didn't see someone collide with him making two falls to the floor with the scattered pleats all over the floor. Timmy was about to apologize to the person but his eyes shown shock then anger as he saw the person in front of him.

The person was an Asian American female his age and she has short black hair styled to the left and kept in place with two light blue hairpins, blue lipstick. She is dressed in a cutoff and sleeveless black shirt that has a higher midriff, black pants held up by a belt with a square skull-shaped buckle, black tennis shoes. Around her neck hangs a black collar with another skull-shaped buckle. Also notable are her tattoos: one looking like black markings on her stomach. This is Trixie Tang.

Trixie cried," Timmy !"As she looked at the Hamon / Stand user in suprised that he is here in front of her.

Timmy said," Hello Tang, and goodbye."As he gets up and he went over to pick the scattered plate while ignoring Trixie who looked hurt by his statement. After picking up the plates he started making his way towards the trash can.

Trixie cried," TIMMY WAIT !"As she called to the Hamon/ stand user who was heading to the trash can making Timmy pause along with looking back at her with a glare.

Timmy asked icily," Yes ."As he gives her an icy stare that made Trixie flinch at hearing her old nickname.

Trixie then remembers a dream she once had when she was younger back in elementary school one night if she continued her ways.

**Dream **

_**Young Trixie Tang looks and she see she is in the lunchroom surrounded by a bunch of faceless people which creeped Trixie out as she saw some of her popular friends in the crowd of people.**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

" _**YOU'RE PRETTY!"**_

_**Trixie finches when she hears distorted voices of the faceless people but she see sees Tim Tim on the other side making her eyes widened in hope.**_

_**Trixie cried desperately," Timmy, Timmy over here."As she tries to get his attention but she see that he isn't budging. She tries to call and reaches out for him but then the metal wall starts to surround her as she was separated from his vision.**_

_**Dream over**_

Trixie pleaded, "Timmy I'm really sorry for everything and for being a bratty girl" As she tries to convince her secret crush.

Timmy said sarcastically," Yeah and I have a bug bite fetish ."As he didn't believe Trixie changed from the bratty popular girl that he used to like.

Trixie cried, "Then I will prove that I really changed even if it kills me" As she looked close to tears.

" Hey, Tim Tim need any help ?"

Trixie and Timmy turn to see Timmy 's friends all excluding looking at Trixie with a glare on their faces making Trixie flinch from their glares. If Trixie was still the same bratty girls she would have glared back at them but she isn't.

Tootie asked mockingly," What this the popular and pretty Trixie Tang afraid of little ole of me?"As she smirked as she saw Trixie flinch in fear and Tootie cracked her knuckle to scare Trixie.

Timmy said coldly," Come on let's get out of here ."As he made gestured towards his friend to leave the place.

Jobro thought " THere must be bad blood between Tim Tim and this Trixie girl ."As he looks from Timmy's back then looking at the crestfallen Trixie who had her head down.

Trixie finally made his way to the trash can and he tosses the plates in the garbage then he begins heading back to their seats while ignoring Trixie whose head is still down low. Timmy's friends do the same but Jobro looked at her for a brief second until he too went to join his friends.

Jobro asked," Hey Tim Tim who was that girl?"As he gained Timmy's attention and he see Timmy icy stare making him flinch.

Timmy said," Someone who I wish I never saw again."As he stated coldly to Jobro who shivered at his tone.

Jobro thought " So I was correct that this Trixie girl and Timmy have some history but there is some bad blood."As he looked at Timmy who still have his icy stare and he looked back to see Trixie who covering her eyes.

The friends take their seat and they sat in silence making Jobro annoyed as he can't stand silence he wanted answers on the history between them with the Trixie girl especially Timmy who had a scowl on his face.

Jobro said," Tell me, Tim Tim, what the history between you and Trixie."As he looked at Timmy who looked at his friends who had scowls on their faces.

Before Tim Tim could say anything everyone hears the sound of the earth rumbling casuing everybody to get on the high alert then a figure emerged from the ground causing people to panic as they saw a sight that scared them.

The figure is a towering and heavily-muscled zombie wearing a heavy metal armor consisting of a chest plate, two shoulder pads, two legplates, and a loincloth. He also wears a horned and crested metal helmet on top of his medium-length hair. Timmy and his friends saw the familiar and they recognized him.

Timmy said," It Tarkus."As he recognized the fabled knight from the past history that he learned in history.

_**Born in the 16th century, Tarkus was a member of the Tudor Dynasty and a retainer of Mary Stuart After losing his relatives in previous wars, the young Tarkus was brought up as Mary Stuart's knight and trained his body for that sole purpose. At the same time, Tarkus became attached to Mary. Alongside his fellow retainer Bruford, the two beings of five in history to succeed it, Tarkus passed the Challenge of the 77 Rings in 156**_.

_**Eventually, when Mary was imprisoned by her political rival Queen Elizabeth, Bruford and Tarkus fought the queen's army until she offered Mary's release in return for their surrender. But on the day they of their execution as enemies of the Crown, Bruford, and Tarkus learned from their executioner that Mary was already killed before they gave into the queen's demands. Tarkus was livid to hear that Elizabeth deceived them into giving up their lives for nothing and cursed her in his dying breath, rumors saying that his neck became so rigid from anger that several axes broke before he was beheaded. The story of Bruford and Tarkus was passed down and became famous in England.**_

Timmy and his friends see Tarkus of the legends in front of them staring at the humans with bloodlust in his eyes then Timmy could have sworn he saw fangs in Tarkus like a vampire making Timmy's eyes widened in shock.

Timmy thought" He is a vampire."As he looked at the fabled knight now a vampire brought back beyond the grave.

Timmy learned from his sensei Ramon that Hamon was used to combating Vampires since Hamon is identical to the energy of the Sun which is the vampire major weakness. Timmy narrowed his eyes at Tarkus who then grins savagely as saw the people panicking.

Tarkus yelled," HUMANS TODAY I WILL SEEK REVENGE ON YOU !"As he looked at the humans in the cafeteria. Tarkus brings his sword from his back and he started cutting down some people to the horror of Timmy and co along with Trixie.

Everyone started running away and Timmy scowl in rage at seeing the innocent being cut down by Tarkus who is letting a booming laugh. Timmy summoned his stand Tusk making his friends bring out their stands.

Chester 's stand Junkyard which was a Looks like Frankenstein's monster with a crane for an arm, a bear trap for a mouth with red eyes has the ability to combine scrap to its body to grow as its strength and endurance grows.

AJ 's Stand Robot Rock looks like a robot with a red visor with a gold head, wearing a jacket and jeans that have the ability to can control any type of machine machinery which made AJ jump for joy when he has gotten the stand.

Trixie thought " What the hell? They have stands too? I have to help them."As she went over to the group and her stand materialized behind.

Trixie's stand Iron Maiden resembles Trixie with an iron maiden mask which she used to wear a mask to hide who she is, and a lock shape like a heart on her chest have the ability to trap enemies.

Timmy yelled," What the hell you have stand as well Tang?"As he looked at his former crush in shock.

Trixie said," I will tell you later let fight this monster."As she looked at the corrupted knight with narrowed eyes.

**( Yes - Roundabout )**

**Stands: Iron Maiden **

**Stand user: Trixie Tang **

**Stands appearance: It resembles Trixie with an iron maiden mask to say she used to wear a mask to hide who she is, and a lock shape like a heart on her chest.**

**Stats **

**A power**

**A durability**

**E speed**

**E range**

**C potential**

**as metal is slow**

**Ability - trap enemies.**

**Stands: Junkyard **

**Stands User: Chester Mcbadbat **

**Stands appearance: Looks like Frankenstein's monster with a crane for an arm, a bear trap for a mouth with red-eyes.**

**Stats **

**B power**

**A endurance**

**C speed**

**C range**

**C precision**

**A development potential**

**Ability: junkyard merges: combines scrap to its body to grow as it strength and endurance grow.**

**Scarp shield: can use the scrap is collected to use as a shield but it will lose them.**

**Stand: Robot Rock**

**Stand user: AJ**

**Appearance: looks like a robot with a red visor with a gold head, wearing a jacket and jeans.**

**Stats **

**C power**

**B speed**

**B endurance**

**C range**

**B precision**

**A development potential**

**Ability: robot master: can control any type of machine machinery.**

**Plasma Disk: can create an energy disk to throw at the enemies.**

**Notes: Here is part 2 of the arc and we a villain in Tarkus but with Trixie Tang making an appearance who has a stand which I have to thank Existential ERROR for your you got any ideas for this story or question regarding this only then pm me.**


End file.
